The Red Fox of the Hyuga Clan
by NaruIno367
Summary: Because Kushina couldn't have kids, Naruto was born from Kushina's egg in another woman's body. Thus, he was named Naruto Hyuga, soon becoming a prodigy in the Hyuga clan. When someone keeps going after the Byakugan, what is Naruto to do? Contains: Byakugan!Naruto, serious!Naruto, strong!Naruto, and medic!Neji. Sakura bashing and OOC Sasuke.


Ever since she was thirteen, Kushina Uzumaki dreamed of having her own child. She wanted to feel needed, and she knew a child would need her the most. Every night she would imagine herself holding a baby in her arms, rocking it to sleep while humming a soothing tune. No matter how many times she fantasized, the baby always looked the same: pale skin, red hair, and white eyes. A feeling in her gut told her that the baby was a boy.

Every time she tried to change his appearance or gender, her mind would change him back to the way he was. She thought of it as a prediction of sorts. One morning, she felt ill. Hoping for the news of pregnancy, Kushina made her way to the hospital. When the results came back, she was devastated.

Kushina couldn't have children.

She cried into her pillow for four days straight, only looking up when Minato brought her food. She didn't shower, she hardly ate, and she had to be forced to use the bathroom. When Minato had finally had enough of seeing his wife suffer, he consulted the one person he knew would hold answers he needed: Mebuki Haruno*.

Mebuki was a tall woman with peanut butter hair, emerald eyes, and a rock hard glare. She commonly wore a white qipao dress with a crooked zipper, high collar, and three red circles emblazoned vertically on the skirt and upper back, dark pink leggings reaching the middle of her shins, and simple brown ninja sandals. Whenever Minato or Kushina needed help, she was always there, which was why Minato chose to speak with her and not anyone else.

When he finished explaining Kushina's condition, Mebuki smiled and told him that she could remove one of Kushina's eggs from her body and place it within another woman. Minato was strictly against doing the deed with anyone other than Kushina, but Mebuki told him that he didn't have to, and that she could take care of everything.

Once Kushina learned of Mebuki's idea, she reverted back to her old cheerful self. She invited her over for dinner so they could discuss her brilliant idea. Once they were finished eating, Mebuki asked Kushina and Minato if they had any idea who they'd want to be a donor. Kushina had stated that her first three choices were Madoka Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, and Tsume Inuzuka.

Minato and Tsume weren't the closest of friends, so he wasn't ecstatic with the idea of her carrying his child. Kushina erased her from her list and asked him about Mikoto. Minato thought her to be a relatively nice person, and was good friends with her. However, he knew that she was due to give birth in six months, so he disregarded her. That only left Madoka Hyuga, who also wanted children deeply. Mebuki called Madoka, asking her to meet her, Minato, and Kushina the next day in the hospital.

She complied, and was surprised to hear Mebuki's plan. She agreed, but she had a bit of a problem: she was already pregnant. Luckily, the egg had yet to begin development, so her body could accept a second egg. Kushina jumped for joy when she heard the news.

Two days later, Madoka became pregnant with another child. The same day, she, Kushina, Minato, Mebuki, Hizashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya met in the Hyuga compound to discuss what would happen to the child. Hizashi explained that since Minato's child was within the body of a Hyuga, it would develop the Byakugan like any other Hyuga would, but all of the other features about it would be determined through his and Kushina's genes. Tsunade brought up the fact that they had to decide who would name it. Everyone agreed that the privilege should go to Minato and Kushina, who gladly stated that if it was a girl, her name would be Neru, and if it was a boy, his name would be Naruto. Jiraiya noted that that would make him the godfather, to which Minato merely nodded and smiled. Kushina listened to Minato and Jiraiya speaking, and smiled, as she knew that her life was going the right way for once.

They weren't prepared for what would happen nine months later.

A man in a strange mask named 'Tobi' found out about Madoka's baby, and decided it was about time he had some fun with Konoha. When the Hyuga was giving birth, Tobi kidnapped Kushina. He broke the seal on her stomach and let Kurama free, marveling at his work. In a matter of seconds, Konoha became chaotic. Houses were crushed, forests were demolished, and people were killed. Minato, as soon as his son was born, threw on his haori and left to deal with the fox, Naruto in hand. He never returned to see Madoka's second son be born.

Later, Madoka found her first-born son-now named Naruto-in the hands of a villager who dared to try and kill him. She used a quick Jyuken move on him-which killed him-and held her newborn, crying silent tears at the seal on his stomach. Tsunade (with Neji in hand) and Jiraiya soon arrived, bearing news that Kushina had been confirmed as dead. When Madoka refused to believe it, Tsunade told her that she had found her body and checked it for signs of life, finding none. Madoka knew that Tsunade would never lie to her and accepted the answer.

Later that day, Hiruzen Sarutobi hosted a council meeting concerning Naruto. Many villagers suggested angrily that he needed to die, while many other clans suggested that he needed to be abandoned far away from the village. Mebuki found it to be her time to speak. She told the entire council that Naruto, though he had the eyes of a Hyuga, was technically born to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The entire council fell silent at the mention of the Fourth's name. She proceeded to chew them out, telling them that they were stupid to think that Naruto's seal would fail. When she brought up the fact that Kushina, who had much smaller chakra reserves, kept the beast at bay for nearly twenty years, the council's opinions changed immediately as they realized that they had overlooked Kushina's condition. Soon, the entire council agreed that Naruto would live in peace with the Hyuga clan. Hiruzen told each of the council members that they could tell anyone about Naruto's heritage, as long as it was someone that could be trusted. If they couldn't, they could simply attempt to change their mind. If that wouldn't work, then there was for sure nothing that could be done. When the meeting had concluded, Hiruzen thanked Mebuki deeply for her speech. She nodded, bowed, and left to care for Madoka.

…..

(Four years later)

Madoka sat on the couch with Naruto in her lap, brushing the knots out of his waist-length red hair. The reason she allowed him to keep it that long was because it was unusually strong. In fact, when she tried to cut it, her scissors broke. She knew it could be used to his advantage as a shield during a fight, so she didn't try and cut it again. Since then, she had developed a hobby for brushing his hair for no real reason. Naruto, of course, didn't care.

"How does hair this strong get so many knots in it?" Madoka thought out loud.

"Iunno," Naruto shrugged. He hadn't developed as well with speech and reading as his younger brother had, but he made up for it with his superior natural strength, speed, and fighting tactics. Though he was only four years old, he was quite the genius in combat.

Just then, her second-born son Neji walked clumsily into the room. "Kaa-chan, Tsunade-baasan wants to teach me medical Nin… ju… tsu… can I? Please?"

Madoka nodded. "Go ahead, Neji-kun. Make sure you prepare yourself, I heard Tsunade-sama isn't the most laid-back of instructors."

Neji, who didn't understand most of what Madoka had said, nodded and ran off to meet Tsunade, leaving Madoka to her brushing. When she deemed his hair silky enough for deception, she let him go. Once he touched the ground, he turned back to his mother.

"Can I learn Jyuken?" he asked out of the blue. Madoka, however, didn't seem surprised.

"Of course you can," she answered, ruffling his hair a little. "But what brought this on, huh?"

"Well, Neji-chan is learning from Tsunade-baasan, and I can't let him outdo me!"

Madoka chuckled. "I'll ask Hiashi-sama if you can learn starting next week. For now, we have to learn about chakra control and such."

"What's catchra?"

"Chakra, Naruto-kun… it's what everyone has in their body. If you learn how to make it go to your feet, you can stick to anything."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he pumped a tiny fist into the air. "I'm ready when you are, kaa-sensei!"

Madoka chuckled. "Alright then… there are many uses for chakra. Some of these uses are for punching holes in the ground, landing gracefully, and climbing walls."

…..

(Two years later)

"Wow, Hanabi-sama is doing really good!" Naruto commented. He, Neji, Madoka, and Hiashi had all gathered to watch Hanabi and Hinata spar. So far, Hanabi was winning.

Neji rubbed his forehead subconsciously while muttering something about damned main house Hyuga. He and Naruto had received the standard branch house Juinjutsu when Hinata turned three years old. Naruto didn't care too much about it, but Neji couldn't stand the thought of being a servant.

Madoka nodded and smiled, but both Naruto and Neji knew that she was hiding her hatred for the main house behind it. "Yeah, she's doing well, isn't she?"

When her husband Hizashi died to protect the main house, Madoka had adopted a tremendous amount of hatred for any of the main Hyuga. She also began to hate the seal on her head. She appreciated that no one could steal her Byakugan when she died, but she hated being a lackey to the main house. She'd had more than her share of headaches from the seal, which contributed to her hatred even more.

Hanabi landed a hard hit to Hinata's abdomen, causing her to fall and be unable to get back up. Hiashi sighed and complimented Hanabi briefly. He held her by the arm and walked to the training grounds, leaving a crying Hinata on the ground. Madoka, who couldn't stand to see Hinata crying, ran over to her with Naruto and Neji right behind her.

"Hinata-sama," Madoka started. "Why do you cry over such a miniscule thing?"

"Be-because I know I'll never be good at anything…" Hinata sobbed.

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "You'll be great if you just keep trying! Before you know it, you'll be the greatest Kunoichi Konoha has ever seen!"

Hinata's self esteem went up a notch as she heard no deception in Naruto's voice. "Thanks Naruto-kun… but… otou-sama won't train me… he doesn't even look at me as a daughter anymore…"

Madoka sighed and dried Hinata's tears with the long sleeves of her white furisode comfortingly. "If that's the case, why don't you join us?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "I could… be with someone… that cared about me…?"

"Of course you could," Neji answered. "If you can stand having the family Juinjutsu, you'll be just fine."

Hinata thought about her current condition. To her, the Hyuga's Juinjutsu seemed like an ant compared to what she was going through in the main house. She turned her head back to Madoka and smiled brightly.

"You are sincere to me. I wish to be near someone like you. The burden of the seal doesn't matter to me so long as I am cared for."

…..

(Naruto, Neji, Hinata: 12 years old)

Naruto was having a hard time concentrating while Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since his clan had been wiped out, girls had been going crazy over him, especially Sakura and Ino. He couldn't help but wonder how Mebuki wound up with a daughter like Sakura. Sure he had his share of fans, but Sasuke had even more.

Iruka yelled at the class to shut the hell up, causing everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata to jump and run back to their seats.

"That's better… now; I'm going to read off your teams and senseis so listen up!"

He pulled out a slip of paper containing the information on teams and senseis. He made a few alterations before coughing and reading them off.

"Team Seven will consist of… Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard her name. She desperately hoped that Sasuke would be on her team.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sakura jumped for joy while Sasuke's head hit his desk. He sincerely hoped that his best friend would be on his team as well.

"…and Naruto Hyuga."

Sakura nearly fainted when she heard the Hyuga's name. She hoped that she and Sasuke would be on the same team alone. _Without _any Hyuga. Naruto, though happy to have been placed with Sasuke, but couldn't help but wonder why an Uchiha and a Hyuga would be placed in the same team, as it had never happened before.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

_Well, at least we know why Sasuke's on this team… but why am I here? I'd much rather be with Kurenai-senpai_, Naruto thought.

_I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun! Yes! Now if only Naruto-baka wasn't with us…_ Sakura thought.

_Kakashi Hatake? Never heard of him… at least I'm with Naruto_, Sasuke thought.

Iruka flipped to another page. "Team Eight will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

_I hope my teammates won't disown me._

_I should have known I wouldn't be on a team with Naruto-kun…_

_These guys are my teammates? BORING!_

_Great… just wonderful. I'm paired with the fat guy and the lazy bum. To be honest, I was kind of hoping to be on a team with that redheaded Hyuga guy… what was his name again?_

_I hope my teammates have plenty of money for restaurants!_

_A fangirl…how _troublesome_._

Each of the Jonin came to pick up their students. That is, except for Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still waiting for his arrival. After an hour of extra waiting, Naruto suddenly climbed out the window and jumped up to the roof. Sasuke wasn't sure why he didn't just stay put, but he didn't delve into his pondering. Sakura, of course, was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, to no avail.

Sasuke sighed, as he knew that having a teammate like Sakura would only weigh him down.

…..

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

Said Jonin turned around to face a relatively short boy with pale skin, white eyes, and insanely long hair in surprise.

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I'm a chakra sensor. It may sound weird, but I felt a thunderstorm up here so I figured it was you."

"A chakra sensor, ne? That's a nice addition to the team. Go fetch your teammates, would you?"

Naruto complied and jumped back into the classroom. He returned with an aggravated Sasuke and an annoyingly banshee-like Sakura. Kakashi sighed and sat on the railing. His students followed his lead and sat in front of him. He took a minute to survey them closely.

The pink-haired girl next to Sasuke looked to be the weak link of the group, as she obviously cared more for Sasuke and her looks than being a real Kunoichi. She had on a red qipao dress with white borders, a crooked zipper, and a white circle on the upper back and on the front of the skirt. Underneath were baggy black pants. She wore her hitai-ate on the top of her head and she had blue sandals. All in all, she was predictable.

The Uchiha she was bothering was obviously much stronger than Sakura (he wasn't sure if he was stronger than Naruto), and had black hair and eyes. He wore the typical Uchiha uniform: A blue high-collared short-sleeved shirt, white shorts, wrapped up ankles with blue borders, white arm warmers with blue trimming, and blue sandals. His hitai-ate was on his head in the typical fashion.

The Hyuga of the team seemed immune to his teammates' banter, as he was paying close attention to Kakashi and not to them. He had knee-length red hair with bangs hanging loosely over his left side and covering his right eye that was tied halfway down his back with his hitai-ate, a feminine figure, and a kind face. He wore the typical blue-gray Chunin Exam proctor outfit (A/N: Like Kotetsu and Izumo wore during the first exam), and had on black sandals with a gray stripe down the middle of each.

"So, now that we're all here, why don't you guys tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't you start?" Sakura suggested. "That way we know how to do it."

"Alright then; my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes… don't feel like telling you… same for dislikes… I have lots of hobbies… and I don't feel like telling you my dreams for the future."

_All we got was his name…_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all thought.

"Okay, so how about pink-head over there?"

"Well, my name's Sakura Haruno. I like…" she blushed and looked over to Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. "I _dislike _Naruto!"

Said redhead yawned and stretched, completely ignoring Sakura.

"My hobby is…" she blushed even fiercer. "And my dream for the future…"

Naruto groaned-everything about her revolved around Sasuke. Truthfully, he hated it.

_She cares more about love than being a ninja… she's probably going to have to go back to the academy for another few years to catch up on what she's missed…_ Kakashi thought. He pointed to Sasuke next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like much other than my friend Naruto and I dislike plenty of things. I don't have any hobbies and my dream for the future is to restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory."

_He's alright, though he could use a touch-up on liking things. At least he's already friends with someone from the group. He's definitely a keeper._

"So… that just leaves me. I'm Naruto Hyuga," he bowed politely, much to everyone's surprise. "I like selfless people while I dislike the selfish. My hobby is training with Sasuke or Neji-chan during the day and my dream for the future is to surpass my father and all of the other Hokage."

Kakashi's visible eye widened noticeably. _He said 'all of the _other _Hokage. Does that mean he's the son of one of them? It could be Minato-sensei, but this kid's only got a jaw line like his. Of course, he's got Kushina-nee's red hair, but that doesn't explain why he's a Hyuga. Who exactly is this kid?_

Naruto returned to his place next to Sakura, who was confused as to what he had just said.

"Hey Naruto-baka, what did you mean by 'all of the other Hokage'?" she demanded to know. "You can't possibly be the son of a Hokage. Now someone like Sasuke-kun… that's a different story."

Naruto resisted the urge to use his new Jutsu on her and instead smiled politely. "My biological parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Since my mother wasn't able to have children, Madoka Hyuga carried one of her eggs with her. Thanks to that, I have a younger twin brother named Neji."

"So you _are _Minato-sensei's student… what an honor," Kakashi said.

Sakura gaped while Sasuke just chuckled. Sasuke had already figured it out in his mind, so he wasn't entirely surprised. He had also figured out that being related to Kushina Uzumaki made him also related to Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and obviously Minato Namikaze. Sakura, of course, hadn't figured out a thing quite yet.

"Well then, if we're all done here, let's meet up here again tomorrow at the same time. I'll have a bit of a drill for you guys. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll puke," Kakashi stated bluntly as he _shunshin'_d to who-knows-where.

Naruto sighed. He already knew from talking with Neji that the 'drill' was actually the true Genin test. He eventually got bored of listening to Sakura try to get a date with Sasuke and started off to the Hyuga compound for his daily spar with Neji. Before he was halfway there, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face-to-face with a girl his age with light blue hair in a spiky ponytail, black eyes, and fair skin. She had on her normal outfit consisting of a blue kimono top with dark blue trimmings and a light blue ribbed turtleneck underneath, a dark green and red obi, tight black shorts, two wristbands the same color as her kimono top, and knee-high black sandals.

"Guren, you're out of the hospital already?" Naruto observed with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm much better now. That mission really did kill me inside, though…" the now-named Guren said.

Three years ago, Naruto, Madoka, Hinata, and Neji had gone on a family mission to investigate strange goings-on in a small snowy village. When they got there, they found a girl-Guren-sitting next to a house with crystals protruding from every direction, crying. They questioned her on why she was upset and she shared her unique power's story with them. Guren, thinking she would be shunned, tried to leave but was caught by Madoka, who offered her a place to stay in Konoha. It took a lot of effort, but Guren was now an official Genin of Konoha.

The two walked back to the Hyuga compound talking about the most trivial of things. Once they were there, they were greeted by Neji and Hinata. When Guren had taken up residence in the Hyuga compound, Hinata became her regular sparring partner. The two were more like sisters than spar partners most of the time.

After a spar with Neji, a filling dinner, and some extra training, Naruto slipped into his bed sleepily and dozed off as soon as his head hit the pillow. Madoka, who was standing in the doorway, smiled, shut the light off, and closed the door.

…..

**Well, glad I finally got to write that story… it's been bugging me for a long time!**

***Mebuki Haruno is the real name of Sakura's mother. BELIEVE IT!**

**To clear things up:**

**1: Neji and Naruto aren't in the same class because Naruto requested that he be kept back a year to see if the students were any better than the ones in his class. **

**2: In this story, Guren is the same age as Naruto.**

**3: Yes, I'm making Naruto feminine again. I like feminine Naruto…**

**4: Yup, Hinata has the cursed seal.**

**Now it's time for a poll or two! **

**WHO SHOULD NARUTO BE PAIRED WITH?**

**A: Sakura**

**B: Ino**

**C: Tenten**

**D: Temari**

**E: Guren**

**WHO SHOULD REPLACE SAKURA IN TEAM SEVEN?**

**A: Ino**

**B: Hinata**

**C: Guren**

**D: Yugito**

**E: Karin**

**Thanks for reading! The cliché 'review and answer my polls!'**

**Ciao! ~NaruIno367**


End file.
